Menzoberranza's Orb
by elfingypsy
Summary: In the lightless world of the drow few things matter, but when a mystical orb with great powers is said to be lost, yet a child of a demon could lead to its rediscovery, the wily Arch mage of Menzoberranzan readys himself for an outting that will take acr


**Deep In Shadow**

  
_Gromph does not belong to me nor does Menzoberranzan, I take them out and dust them off on occassion and play with them,don't worry they like it, Umm I'm sure.   
Any ways please read and review and thanks for taking a look at this story._

A Simple Summons

The summoning room was large and ovalescent with many a dark tapestry hanging on the wall showing scenes of when the drow were forced to the Night Below, others showed the same dark elves summoning demons and other less recogniable things all in the decor was sparse. 

A huge summoning circle sat in the center of the room, reputed to be the largest circle in all of the City of Spider's,with its eteched work and many arcane symbols to keep things brought forth restrained from entering the room itself and causeing harm to the summoner. 

This day that summoner happened to be none other then Menzobarranzan's Arch Mage,long white hair flowed with out being tamed down his back to brush his elbows, though about to see his seven hundred and tenth year, Gromph was still handsome for a dark elf, fit and lean with the most becoming golden eyes, eyes that this day held a note of annoyance at the demon summoned in the center of the circle. 

Large spindlely arms hung from it's form usless in its binding, it had a set of four mamoth horns growing from its forehead and ridge like spikes going down its back, its tail was sharp and held the stinger of a wyvern upon it, all in all it looked like a messed up monster not truely a demon at all, and the Archmage bristled someone had summoned it up to try to kill him, unfortunate for it, Gromph was old enough to recall many a demon's name and he knew the proper rites to summon said creatures to him. 

"I should just leave you a pile of steaming ash at the center of the circle of power." he spoke in a clear voice as he folded his slender arms across him chest, his amber eyes glowed with malice as he watched the creature, he was a twitch away from slaying for good on this plane, and prehaps its own, the wily archmage hadn't decided that yet, one glance at the blood stain on his precious robe, reminded him that this thing did attack him, and did over come the magics in the mighty item. 

"What could you possiablely offer me, that would be worth anything least of all your life?" he demanded."Since you attacked me and I can name you B'luri'zrik ." it was the demon's true name and Gromph spat it out in a cold tone. 

"Very little master." the demon despite it's huge sized whimpered, it had faced this dark elf down and attacked him.The dark elf had proven the stronger of the two and he was still irritable from that fight. "I can tell you who summoned me here." it offered hopeing that would be enough,to at least win a banishment. 

The rustle of the robes were the only sign that Gromph had moved and the demon almost recoiled as the wizard drew nearer to the circle to look upon the creature. it was physically powerful yes, and it had a sharp temper but it's mind was only so strong and the tiny elf scared it a way B'luir'zrik had never thought possiable. 

"I know who sent you, it was Milton Everhate." he said with a loose shrug of his shoulders, as he gazed back around the summonin circle and to the creature."He has already been dealt with accordingly, now have you anything useful for the city or should I just keep you and make magic item's with your parts?" he rubbed his chin, yes that was actually an appealing idea to the first boy of the first House. 

The demon growled and bashed at its cage only causeing azure light to flair into being around it,shimmering shackles appeared on the creature with a wave of the dark elf's hand, he peered up prepareing the spell to destory it, the demon's read the fact that the mage was through playing with that look alone, "Do you still seek , Menzoberranza's Orb Archmage?" it asked in a hurried tone. 

Gromph who had the delightful feeling of magic buidling up around him ceased the spell, now that was something of use to him , or could be Menzoberranza's Orb, said lost age's ago when she first arrived into the city that she would never leave. 

"It is linked to a girl child like no other, of a House long since gone and a curse to speak the name of." the demon continued," a child fathered by a powerful demon and birthed by a last daugher." it said moving from side to side as it waited for the powerful mage to think on that. "A child taken by the rogue boy of your house, to be raised unknowing of her parentage." it continued detecting it would live to destroy another day, as the mage stood perfectly still. 

Gromph only nodded, he was indeed lost in though, Jaraxale, what was his game,did he plan to use the child for some purpose or another, did he have other plans for Menzoberranzan and would Gromph allow him to follow through on them, he now had more questions then he had answers and it troubled him, but this demon had told him almost everything it could, he still itched to destroy it, but he might need answers from it later, so he would let it live for now. 

"One more thing before I dismiss you." he clicked his tongue as he tilted his head back to peer up at the demon. It cringed back from him, this lone dark elf had hurt it worse then the cursed adventurers that had tried to kill it in its lair. It waited for the question fear shone in its eyes. 

"Where is this child and you can leave?" 

The demon smiled toothly that was a question it could answer as the mage had given him premission to leave, he would visit suffering upon the amber eyed one later, but for now it wanted to flee home , nurse wounds and grudges. 

"In Menzoberranzan...master.." it answered and in a blinding flash of fire it was gone.Leaving the dark elf stareing after it clearly amused by its answer and choice of departure. 

Returning to his office, he sat behind his expansive bone desk and looked over some papers as he considered the demon's words, he frowned slightly. Lolth would allow one of the Do'Urden line to continue, but the demon did say that it was a child of a powerful demon lord,he flipped the item in his palm over, taken from a desk drawer. 

He held an insignia of a House that was no more, was cursed to speak of in this city, a symbol that Gromph should not have, but then again,it was not often that Gromph did as he was told, sometimes he did what he could get away with. 

Useing the item as a focus, he produced from a wooden case, a glowing ball of brillant crystal and ran his dexterious fingers along it, it was his crystal ball, he whispered to it softly."Show me this Do'Urden child.." 

The crystal ball flared into life, and slowly images took shape within the depts of the pearl like object. 


End file.
